parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Princess Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles
(The "Abeiscool40 Productions" logo appears as the classic Walt Disney Pictures theme plays.) China, 2016 (The camera pans slowly through a small street. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, Esmeralda's Toys.) (Inside, are two figures.) (The first figure is a 4-year-old boy with golden hair, wearing an yellow and orange shirt and pants. His name is Zephyr.) (The second figure is a beautiful gypsy woman with black hair, brown skin, and a purple headband. She is wearing a white and purple dress with no cover for the shoulders and no shoes. . Her name is Esmeralda, Zephyr's mother.) (Together, Zephyr and Esmeralda are celebrating Zephyr's 4th birthday. Zephyr plays with a small rocking horse while Esmeralda puts on a woven band made of white string and brown wood.) *Zephyr: You know, Mommy, this is my very best birthday. *Esmeralda: Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet. *Zephyr: (excited) What is it? What is it? *Esmeralda: Now, now. Close your eyes. (Sh''e moves to a small cupboard as Zephyr tries to sneak a peek between his fingers.) *Esmeralda: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now. (Zephyr giggles as Esmeralda returns to the table, a small toy in her hand that resembles a diamond. She winds the key and sets it in front of him.) (''As a gentle tune plays, Zephyr opens his eyes and sees that the diamond has turned into a mouse knight, who marches for him.) *Zephyr: (gasps) Oh, Mommy! You made this just for me? (Outside, a strange figure slowly approaches. She cackles evilly as her shadow looms over the door to the toy shop.) (Inside, the doll has finished his march, Zephyr gets down from his chair to hug Esmeralda.) *Zephyr: You're the most bestest mother in the...in the whole world! (The tender moment is interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Zephyr and Esmeralda look towards the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Esmeralda puts her arms around her son protectively.) *Zephyr: (gasps) Who's that? *Esmeralda: I-I don't know! Quickly, son! Stay in here and don't come out! (Esmeralda'' hides him in the cupboard and stands in front of it.) (''At that moment, the same figure bursts in through the window. She is a young clown woman with black lips, a white powdered face, and a black eye mask, wearing a red and black harlequin jester suit. She is known as Harley Quinn.) (From inside his hiding place, Zephyr cracks the door and watches in terror as his mother and Harley struggle. The table flies towards the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Zephyr back.) *Harley: Now I gotcha, gypsy witch! (cackles) *Esmeralda: Oh! Zephyr! (Zephyr'' pushes against the door and is able to move the table. He creaks the door open and steps out.) (''It was silent when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out. Zephyr goes to the window, calling out to Esmeralda.) *Zephyr: Mommy, where are you? Mommy...where are you?! Mommy! (echoing) MOMMY!! (As Zephyr's cries echo in the night, the camera zooms out into the clouds.) Abeiscool40 productions presents The Great Princess Detective *''Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) as Basil'' *''Fa Mulan (Mulan) as Dr. Dawson'' *''Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) as Olivia Flaversham'' *''Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) as Mrs. Judson'' *''Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Hiram Flaversham'' *''Nala (The Lion King) as Toby'' *''Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe) as Fidget'' *''Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians) as Professor Ratigan'' *''Steele (Balto) as Felicia'' Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts